beytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Daena
Daena is Snake's "Darkness", a part of Snake that was ripped from her and brought to life by Rain. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Daena is shown first as two glowing yellow eyes in the darkness. During her first encounter with Snake, it seems her skin is dark and has some glowing green symbols on it. Her hair almost looks completely pitch black. When she comes out to the surface, it seems that her skin is made up of shades of green, and her hair looks a bit bluish in the light. She dresses in dark colors, and usually keeps a part of her hair covering some of her face, and part of it in a pony tail. She's taller than Snake by an inch. Post Timeskip Daena is now shorter than Snake.. She likes wearing her hair looser now, and wears black rectangular glasses when she's reading. She also appears to have a fancy for wearing dresses and vivid, light colors. Her outfits vary from brightly colored to pleasant pastels. Also, she's been able to inkform herself into having sharp fangs. Her eyes remain yellow. Personality Daena is really shy around people, with the acceptions of Snake, the other "Darkness"es 'created' by Rain, and Rain himself. Here are the reasons, accordingly: *Since Snake has been there for her a lot, she considers Snake a very close friend. It gets further complicated, however, because Daena partly acknowledges their conversations partly as, talking to myself. Although she likes being her own person and having views which are different than Snake, she thinks it would be better if Snake returned to, normal and the two were one person again because You can't guarantee that a '''fragment '''can compare to any full person. She means this statement to go both ways- neither she nor Snake can truly be making thoughts or descisions because neither are what she sees as a whole person. It's as if something has been ripped into two and is incapable of true function. *While she would rather not confront most of the other Darknesses, she does resent them for not doing anything against Rain and thinks of them as worthless puppets and abomonations who won't even realize they are but shards. Despite not having much contact with them, she's decided to dislike them since they side with Rain. *Her opinions on Rain himself? She hates the guy. She hates that he severed her from her true form and nearly mutilated ' the memories that the other people had had. She thinks the only reason he went around '''ripping people in half ' was because he wanted to control people and make them do things for him. She also seems to be resentful towards him for not letting her into '''the world of light/ Beytopia, and leaving her in the darkness. She also seems to think he is evil, and that he can't be trusted. Daena really likes books, so much that she's taken a job as a librarian in the city in Beytropolis. She is also really into fashion, especially eccentric and eclectic fashions, because it piques her intrigue. She's also very interested in reptiles and has tried to dig for information on what her/Snake's "ink powers" (reffered to by the two as Ink of Reality). Although it's very hard to gain information on that topic, she believes she can get to the bottom of all of this "Goddess of Reality" nonsense. History Daena was created by Rain, by means of him taking a piece of Snake's mind and personality out and giving it a form, a name, life. For a while Daena lived in Rain's Realm, hiding in the darkness and living alone in a dreary, dark, desolate apartment. The only way she kept herself entertained was by reading and occasionally drawing on the walls with her inky red blood.. (She managed to prick her fingers a bit by biting them.) Rain stocked up Daena's fridge, but not regularly since for some reason she didn't eat that much. She also tried her best to avoid others outside because they scared her. One day, Rain gave her some presents- a pen and a book. Delighted, Daena started writing and drawing, and to her surprise the things she wrote and drew could come to life! Shortly after, Rain made her fight Snake- the first time Daena had ever lost in a battle. But Snake was friendly to Daena and spun tales of a different word, one full of light and wonder. Something within those tales resonated in Daena, and she felt faint recognition. Daena realized that Rain hadn't told her a thing about the world of light, and that upset her.. She realized just how much she had been missing out on by being hid from the rest of the world. For days on end, Daena had struggled to find a way to this other place, and when she finally managed to create a portal there the sun stinged her eyes immensely and she felt really tired... She found refuge in a forest, and that night she tried to get home. To her surprise, she was able to. Since Rain didn't visit often, Daena knew she could practice traveling between the two places some more for at least a couple more days, and she did. She then realized she didn't have to listen to what Rain or anyone else told her.. She could help Snake out and help destroy the miserable place she had once called home! Category:LuxInteritum Category:Character